Only a Year
by Mione Weasley 3
Summary: The school year after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Written through letters by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Separation is difficult for friends to handle. Mostly focuses on Ron and Hermione. Rated T to be safe. Everything's Jo's I'm just playing with her world!
1. Chapter 1

Only a Year

I don't own Harry Potter, Jo does, and therefore, I owe her my life because she saved it and gave it purpose.

Chapter One

Dear Hermione,

Harry and I have Auror training until late, so

I thought I'd tell you so you and Gin don't wait up for

us. I know it's Gin's birthday so tell her I'm sorry to

miss her seventeenth. I know Harry is. I wish he'd quit

mentioning it. Anyway, maybe if we get off in time, I'll

see you at the Burrow.

Ron

Ron,

Ginny and I will wait up for you and Harry, no

matter what you say. And we were planning on staying up

late anyway. You should have seen your mum this morning

it was crazy. Anyway, I'll see you this evening, and that is

a promise.

Love,

Hermione

Ginny,

Your brother says he and Harry will be late. But I

gather you know that. I'll be over after dinner tonight. Happy

birthday again.

Hermione


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione is now at Hogwarts, it is the second of September.

Dear Ron,

Thank you so much for writing to me as soon as you

could! I loved receiving Pig this morning at breakfast. I'm sorry

I couldn't write right away, but I had to go straight off to

History of Magic. Professor Binns is just the same, still reading

notes. I think that everyone would love the class if he just used

more enthusiasm in his teaching. It's so different being here

without you and harry. Ginny is a great friend, my best friend who

is a girl, but it isn't quite the same without our little 'trio'. I don't

know yet when the first Hogsmeade weekend is, but as soon as I do

know, I will write as soon as possible. I don't have much homework

yet, just some studying to do so I think I will turn in early, as soon as

I send this letter off with Pig who is currently being very impatient and

flying around the girl's dormitory. I didn't have any nightmares about

that night at Malfoy Manor last night, but I had made sure, as you had

warned me too, to put up 'muffliato' before going to sleep, and Ginny

and I had a 'sleepover' so as she could have helped me if I did have

a nightmare without you there to comfort me. You have to tell me

about Auror training as though you were talking and telling me. Not

as though you are just writing. I want to know everything. I miss you

so very much and hope we will be able to see each other very soon,

I can't believe the train left only yesterday at eleven.

It's only a year.

Lots of love,

Hermione


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Dear 'Mione,

Would that be how to spell that? Anyway, in

reply to your letter. It was really, really long, but I enjoyed

reading it. I hope this letter can meet expectations now.

I'm sorry school is different without us there, it is really

different without you working with us too. I swear,

sometimes, we turn to the side as though to ask you a question

and then you aren't there. It's strange missing a third of your

group and all the brain. You at least have the brain even if you

are only one third of the trio. It's strange practicing spells

without you there, and Harry agrees with me. I hope you don't

miss us bugging you about homework too much cause that

might mean you missed letting us copy and you couldn't want

to say that as a prefect/head girl you might get kicked off, but

they think to highly of our trio to do that probably, Ginny does

ask for help on homework sometimes doesn't she? If she doesn't,

I am going to feel completely stupid. I finished that Auror

assignment and then the next one too actually, but Harry and I

worked together on it. I don't want you complaining about Auror

hours. I'll deal with it, by the sound of it, you aren't sleeping enough

as it is either. I still get the nightmares too, don't worry. Is there a

fireplace in the head girl's room? Cause if there is, and you

need me, just call me and then I'll leave through floo.

They can only track incoming people to a place, not someone leaving.

If you don't have time at the moment to reply, that is alright because

I am going to sleep and won't have time to write again for two days

because of training.

Love,

Ron


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dear Ron,

Thanks for telling me that, if I need you, I will definitely

call for you. That's a brilliant idea on your part, thinking of

the deluminator, I would never have thought of it! That goes to show

that I am not all the brain in this trio, I think we each have a third of it,

you and Harry just seem to choose when to use it instead of using it all

the time like you ought to. You must be careful in Auror training and

focus on what you are doing, that's the problem with both of you two,

you don't focus and therefore you don't use your brain. I'll stop

reprimanding you now, I'm sorry, I can just imagine you stopping reading

right now because of that.

Thank you for writing such a long letter, I enjoyed reading it

immensely. And because you wanted to know, yes, Ginny asks for help

on her homework too. I can't write much now, I need to be going off and

writing an essay for potions.

Love,

Hermione


	5. Chapter 5

'Mione,

How are you doing at school? That was a silly question, why did I ask you that? Well this is starting out really badly. But I am going to try, really. Believe me, I know you're doing perfectly in school. Not worried about that. Um… how's Hogwarts? Is it the same as always? I mean, well without Dumbledore and such but yeah, you know what I mean, you always do, you're bloody brilliant. Anyway um… how are you getting along with Gin, um… you and her are good friends, right? I mean you act as though you are. I bet she doesn't bug you quite as much as Harry and I did about homework. Oh, and guess what, I bet you'd be real proud of me. I actually completed an Auror assignment before Harry. Mostly because he was writing to Ginny though and I still hadn't gotten Pig back from you and I had nothing better to do, but still I finished first. We do homework stuff like school sometimes, but honestly, it isn't that often. Usually we just have to be there really early in the morning or really late at night. The hours for the training are really ridiculous. I'm at the Burrow or Grimmauld place for maybe seven hours a day. I mean, come on, we've got to sleep sometime. We are doing Stealth and Tracking. I know you want to know all about it, what spells we are using and such, but we have been sworn to secrecy. I mean, who the bloody hell do they think we'll tell. Other that you of course. But I wonder what would happen if I did tell you. I bet they would kick me out, I better not do that then, just in case. My hand is getting really tired. How do you write so much? My hand is going to fall off. What did I even write about to take up that much space? This is ridiculous. But you got the long letter you asked for.

Love,

Ron


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Ron,

I am fine with you asking me about school. Yes, I am doing well, just like usual, but it is quite different without you and Harry around. You did a great job writing the letter, don't worry, I loved every inch of it. Yes, Ginny and I are great friends, we have been since her second year and our third. And, no, you're right she doesn't bug me about helping her do her homework as much as you and Harry. Which I am grateful for because I don't know if I could have dealt with one more year of that. Not to say I don't miss you just I don't miss the asking for help on homework. Well, take that back, perhaps I do, it gets awfully lonely working in the head girls room all by myself. I do wish you were here some of the time. Very nice job on finishing your assignment before harry. Are you doing well in the training classes as well? I am sure you can do all of it, but are you giving it one hundred percent effort on everything? That's what it will take for you to become an Auror, you will have to know all of it, I know you can, you just have to try. And honestly by the sound of it you are working too hard. It sounds as though you are getting perhaps six hours of sleep a night, and that isn't enough. Mayhap I might speak to Kingsley for as Minister of Magic he would of course be able to do something and of course if you have been sworn to secrecy don't tell me, I should have realized they would make you swear. Part of me wishes you were back here at Hogwarts, I know that you and Harry are doing what you should, but it makes me feel ever so lonely sometimes when I think of you two working, practicing like we used to all do together without me. Most of the time I'm alright, with Ginny, Luna, and Neville, but sometimes, like when I wake up from the nightmares, I wish you were here. I have to tell the truth, it is awfully hard sometimes to get to sleep or back to sleep after a dream when you are the only thing living in the room. Yes, Crookshanks is there sometimes, but it is different than having a person there to help. Are you nightmares just as bad as they used to be? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Its raining here today and it's cold. I thought of visiting Hagrid but thought the better of it due to the weather. The next Hogsmeade weekend is on the 29th, only ten days after my birthday. Try to come, I know you are busy!

Love from,

Hermione

P.S. Pig is always so impatient while waiting for the letters, so excuse my messy handwriting. I miss you!


	7. Chapter 7

'Mione,

I'll be there on the 29th, don't worry. You should call me on your birthday though, I would really like to see you...and give you your gift in person. I actually bought something.

Yeah, the nightmares are bad, but since Harry and I are staying at Grimmauld place together, half the time when one of us wakes up, the other one is already awake, sitting in the kitchen because of the dreams. You can call me, you know that, right, and I'll come, you said you thought it was a brilliant idea before.

I wish you were with us though, and I can't wait to see you!

Love,

Ron


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Ron,

Please come on my birthday, I'll call you and you can floo home. I hate that you boys have gotten me to break so many rules, but I can't help but want you here so I get a good nights sleep without the dreams.

You didn't have to get me anything though, I know you don't have extra money to spend since you're on training and that pays nothing and the bit you do in your brother's shop doesn't make much.

I look forward to seeing you,

Lots of love,

Hermione


	9. Chapter 9

Sept. 22

Dear Ron,

Thank you for coming on my birthday. Having you there made it so I got one good night of sleep and I know I will get through the next few weeks now, without a problem. If I have a nightmare again, you'll come, though, won't you, if I call you, you'll come?

As to the question you asked, you must give me more time, for the war has only just been won and we are all still so young and scared from it.

Write to me again soon,

Love,

Hermione


	10. Chapter 10

10 Oct.

'Mione,

I know it took me a terribly long time to reply, but we had our very first Auror training mission. I can't tell you all the details of what we do because technically we aren't supposed to tell anyone anything, but I figured you'd want an explanation of why I didn't reply for so long when I promised I would write often and long. Does that even make sense? Not sure, but anyway, I'm back at Grimmauld Place, as is Harry.

Have you come up with an answer? I know it hasn't been a long time – but it has felt it to me.

Can I come again?

Ron


	11. Chapter 11

11 Oct.

Dear Ron,

You should have told me you were going on this mission. I was so worried. You could have died. Something, anything, could have happened. You should have told me. Have you learned nothing from all we've been through together? You're supposed to tell me things. How can I give you the answer that you want if you don't tell me that you want if you don't tell me these things? Ron, please, you've got to tell me in the future, please.

Hermione


	12. Chapter 12

15 Oct.

'Mione,

Please forgive me. How can I make it up to you? I didn't know. I really didn't, until moments before we had to go. Ask Harry, I promise. 'Mione, please. I love you. What else am I supposed to say?

Yours,

Ron


	13. Chapter 13

17 Oct.

Dear Ron,

Fine, I'll forgive you. But honestly, Ronald, you've got to try to let me know. It wouldn't have taken any time to write a sentence telling me you were off training. I'll drop the subject, though.

Maybe, Ron, but can we wait until we are together, and can talk?

School is lonely without you and Harry here. We don't get into much trouble, Ginny and I, mostly we just talk. Sometimes about you – I have heard lots of stories – but I won't tease you about it too much.

Write again soon as you can,

Love, as always,

Hermione


	14. Chapter 14

28 Oct.

'Mione,

I don't have lots of time to write, but you get to go to Hogsmeade on Halloween, right? Harry and I will join you and Ginny if you are.

Love,

Ron

29 Oct.

Ron,

Yes, we'll be there. Three Broomsticks at eleven. Butterbeer – no firewhiskey.

Love,

Hermione


	15. Chapter 15

3 Nov.

Ron,

Halloween was lovely – I wish every weekend could be like that – if only every weekend could be a Hogsmeade weekend and you and harry would have every weekend off from Auror training…

Is there anything you can tell me about Auror training? Can I help with anything? I bet you and Harry will go beyond what magic I will know – but I am ever so interested in what you get to learn. It'll be like what Lupin said – magic we don't learn in school. Remember he told us that at Grimmauld Place a year ago. I'm sure you're going to learn lots, lots that could have come in use last year, but, alas, perhaps I should not dwell on that, for we are well and through the war and learning how to cope with its consequences.

You asked again, but still, I want more time. What does it matter, Ron, if we decide now or in a year – you have three years of Auror training, and I want a job at the Ministry – to do some good for the world. I love you, Ron, but wait.

Love, as always,

Hermione


	16. Chapter 16

10 Nov.

'Mione,

Auror training is like last year times ten and add school work. It's so much work, 'Mione. I hardly have time to sleep, but all I want to do is write you a letter when I get back to Grimmauld Place. I collapse half the time too tired to even eat when we get back, and Harry's the same. That's why we write so infrequently. I would write, I want to, but I'm so tired, and even when I have a moment, I don't know what to say.

Love,

Ron

15 Nov.

Ron, dear, Ron,

I wish I could help you with it. I really wish I was there…. Next year I will be there, always, for you. I promise.

I've got an exam, but, I love you!

Love,

Hermione


	17. Chapter 17

20 Nov.

'Mione,

When's the next Hogsmeade weekend? I miss you, and the one time I've seen you recently was when you were screaming from a nightmare, and I had to leave early because I had to go to training early that morning. Honestly, I've got to get to training now, but I miss you so much that I had to write. And we're going to leave again on a mission in a few minutes.

Love you,

Ron


	18. Chapter 18

21 Nov.

Ron,

Be safe. Write to me when you're home. Oh, please, please be safe.

I love you,

Hermione

30 Nov.

'Mione,

I'm safe, 'Mione, I'm safe. Calm down, I'm back at Grimmauld Place, as is Harry. I'm covered in mud and rain and a number of other things – it's disgusting, but I'm safe. I'm going to go shower and sleep for a week. Bloody hell, some of this was awful, 'Mione, absolutely bloody awful.

I'll write again when I'm clean and not tired.

Love you,

Ron


	19. Chapter 19

5 Dec.

Dear Ron,

I'm so glad you're safe and home. I'll see you soon. Be at the train to pick me up, won't you?

I've got to study for exams, but I'll see you in a few days. Just a few days more!

Love,

Hermione

7 Dec.

'Mione,

Harry and I will be there. See you soon. Bloody hell, I miss you.

Love,

Ron


	20. Chapter 20

12 Jan.

Dear Ron,

I will say yes when you ask again, if only you wait until this school year has gone. If you ask me before… just, don't, okay?

It was so good to see you, be held, oh, I miss you already and we've only just gotten back to Hogwarts. Let me know when you're going to leave on the training mission you told me about. You said it would be soon, but didn't say how soon.

Kisses,

Hermione

14 Jan.

'Mione,

I miss you too, and they don't give us hardly any break, I leave tomorrow and I'll probably be gone a month by the sounds of it. I won't have the change to write while I'm gone. I'm terribly sorry that I won't be able t write. I'm so glad we just got to see each other. I'll miss you so much, I already do. I'll think of you every day, every night. 'Mione, I'll be careful, I will, I know you'll ask that of me, but I won't get your letter until I get home.

Write me something long, maybe? For when I get back? I will return the favor.

Love,

Ron


	21. Chapter 21

15 & 16 Jan.

Ron, dearest, Ron,

Yes, I would have warned you to be careful and safe. I do it out of love for you, Ron, for I love you and need you safe and whole and well. You know that, don't you, you should for I have told you before – at Shell Cottage – when I you screaming my name acted for me as a pull to the real world, a hold for me on reality. I need you safe and well for me to be safe and well.

Is this what you wanted when you said a long letter? Perhaps I am talking too much of the war – but, Ron, I had a nightmare again last night, we were at Malfoy Manor. They aren't always about Malfoy Manor, though, I've had other, recently, about the Battle of Hogwarts, and others too – Ron, I wish you were here; I can't sleep for fear of the nightmares. They're more frequent than ever, Ron. I try not to call out for you – but I think I have, I guess you don't have the deluminator with you because I know I did last night. Ginny came and stayed in the Head Girl's room because we were talking and studying, and then we fell asleep, and then I dreamed of Malfoy Manor – Ginny woke me up.

Let me know when you're home, the Hogsmeade weekend in February is the weekend you should be getting back – the 14th. Will you come? Meet me at the Three Broomsticks at eleven?

Love from,

Hermione


	22. Chapter 22

13 Feb.

'Mione,

I'll be there tomorrow. We got back an hour ago. Finally clean and ready to sleep – even though it's three o'clock in the afternoon. I'll see you tomorrow at eleven. I miss you. Harry wants to see Gin, too.

I miss you,

Love,

Ron

16 Feb.

Dear Ron,

Saturday was lovely. If only… well there's a few months left and then we will be together more. Remember you promised me a long letter! I'm waiting for it!

Love,

Hermione


	23. Chapter 23

18 Feb

Dear Ron,

The next Hogsmeade weekend is the weekend right after your birthday. If you're not on a training mission, please come. They've got to give you some time off sometime – maybe you could ask Kinsley?

Thank you for coming the other night when that dream overtook me. The dreams are still worse than normal. When you're there, they are less frequent and you always wake me and save me from the worst parts.

Love,

Hermione


	24. Chapter 24

22 Feb.

'Mione,

If I am not on training, I'll come, and bloody hell, I'd try to come anyway. I want a kiss on my birthday – and to give one to you. I miss you, 'Mione, more than I have the words to say it with from my meager vocabulary.

Would that I could only be there beside you every night, for when you have nightmares, and even when you don't. For when I have nightmares, and when I don't. That's why I asked you that question, but do not get angry, I am not asking again right now.

Love,

Ron


	25. Chapter 25

24 Feb

Dear Ron,

Please, please come. I'll give you that kiss and a hundred others if given the change. And that I agree with that wish you made, it is not answer to your question. When the train has brought me back for the last time, and we get to go back to the Burrow or Grimmauld Place – ask me then, when we are alone for as long as we would want.

Hope to see you soon,

Love, as always,

Hermione

27 Feb.

'Mione,

I'll be there. Our training mission leaves on the third, so I'll see you on the second in Hogsmeade.

This had to be quick because I'm off to the Ministry to take an exam.

Love,

Ron


	26. Chapter 26

3 March

Dear Ron,

Having you here was lovely. The next Hogsmeade weekend isn't until the end of April, hopefully you'll come then, too? It's the last weekend of April.

I know you've left this morning, but the owl I sent it with will leave this letter for your return. Do you always leave the deluminator when you go on the training missions? Will you continue to do so when it's no longer training? If I'm… if … there's too many nightmares… oh… nevermind…

Let me know when you're home.

Love,

Hermione

18 March

'Mione,

I'm home and safe at Grimmauld Place. Harry is too. No more worrying about us, alright? Calm down, I know you're freaking out, always worried about me and Harry and if we're getting into trouble or getting hurt. We're okay, really, we are. Ginny told me that when Harry and I are out on training missions that you don't hardly sleep or eat and all you do is worry and study. You've got to not do that, 'Mione, especially after all we went through last year. It's not healthy.

Love,

Ron


	27. Chapter 27

20 March

Dear Ron,

I'll try to remember to eat and sleep, even when you're gone on training missions, but I get so worried, you and Harry off on your own. Anything could happen, and I miss you, so much… I don't like being at Hogwarts without you and Harry, it just doesn't seem right.

Love,

Hermione

25 March

'Mione,

Bloody hell – I've got another Auror training mission to go to. There's a lot of training, 'Mione. Sometimes I think they're trying to scare us, you know, frighten those who don't really want to become Auror's out of it, but other times, I'm not so sure. What if it's always like this, 'Mione? Could you take the strain of what it does to you? I'm asking your permission because it'll be our life… at least… well… you know… It's hard, 'Mione, but I will do it if you can handle your part of it. I'm making a mess of this… but I know I'm asking a lot, more than we ever thought this might entail. 'Mione, it's what I feel like I need to do…

I'm confused; help me, 'Mione,

Love,

Ron


	28. Chapter 28

27 March

Ron, dear, Ron,

If you can take up the job of being an Auror, I can handle what it means for me. True, it is hard for me, even now, as you go on training missions, but I know that you, you and Harry both, need to be Aurors. It's what you and Harry want to do, I know, despite how tried you might be or how covered in mid and rain you might become. I know because I see it in your eyes, I've seen it so many times. You and Harry have this purpose to fight the remainder of the Death Eaters and anyone else who tries to rise up against what we have created.

I'm writing a long letter, knowing you won't reply for a long time, but I can handle that. I know, at least for now, that you'll be safe because it's only training, however bad it may be. Let me know when you're home, send an owl right way, and I'll call you to me that night, because I promise, I promise, to make it so we each get a good night's sleep.

This will be waiting for you, and with it, my love for you. Think of it Ron, this time last year we still were half mad at each other and fighting in a war. Now I can tell you that I love you, oh, oh, how I love you, anytime that I wish to tell you.

With all my heart,

Hermione


	29. Chapter 29

20 April

'Mione,

I'm home. I just read your letter. Will you really call me tonight? I will wait up despite my exhaustion until you call.

Love,

Ron

23 April

Dear Ron,

Having real rest makes everything easier, don't you think? Even one night of tree rest makes it so that I feel refreshed - and having seen you multiplies it a thousand times.

See you again this weekend. Usual spot and time.

Love,

Hermione


	30. Chapter 30

27 April

'Mione,

I'm glad we had Saturday together because I will miss your next Hogsmeade weekend. We are off on another training mission tomorrow. I will make this letter long to make up for it, though. What shall I talk of? I could just continue rambling on nothing, for it seems I usually do that. Or I could tell you of how much I love you and I'm so glad we are no longer arguing all the time – though we still do argue quite a bit. I don't think it is as bad as before, though, nor do I mind it half so much as I did a year or two ago because now I know we will work our way through – at least I will try to and believe that you would as well.

I've been doing work in George's shop whenever I'm home from training and awake and not writing to you. He needs the help, though he is healing. Will you help when you're through with Hogwarts this summer?

It'll be a year on the first, since we broke into Gringotts and then flew to Hogwarts on that dragon. I get the feeling we're coming then, on the second, right as we start our training mission, to the ceremony McGonagall is doing in honor of the Battle of Hogwarts. If that's correct, I'll see you soon, if not, I'll see you when I get back and you could call me again like last time, please?

Love,

Ron


	31. Chapter 31

30 May

'Mione,

That I got to see you on the second was the only reason I made it through that month of hell. The training was bloody awful. Absolutely bloody awful, but I can't tell you what happened during it. Call me tonight, please, for I want to hold you close and have a good night's sleep if nothing else.

Love,

Ron

2 June

Dear Ron,

The sleep was wonderful, and I never realize quite how much a miss you until you return and I can have you hold me, kiss me, talk to me, again. It is only a month left of our only a year. Only a month.

But only a month feels as long right now as our only a year, for exams have yet to be studied for or taken, and there's sure to be another training mission for you to endure. We will get through this one more month, though, and at the end we will be together.

I want for that day at the train station, the evening when I will again see your face for more than a few stolen hours….

Love,

Hermione


	32. Chapter 32

6 June

'Mione,

I long for the end of this month too, but, please, enjoy your last month at Hogwarts. This is why you went back, remember, 'Mione, because you love it, you belong there as much as harry and I belong in Auror training, which is what you already convinced me, and apparently this is what I must now convince you.

And I do believe that we have a week long training mission coming up sometime soon, but we won't know when, so if I don't write for a week, that's why.

I love you,

Love,

Ron

9 June

Dear Ron,

I know, I understand, and you are right – I do belong here to finish my education. But I also belong with you and harry, at least at times, to complete what people are now calling The Golden Trio.

Thank you for the warning, I will expect that, but worry nevertheless, and I love you too.

Love,

Hermione


	33. Chapter 33

16 June

'Mione,

I'm back and safe and thrilled to know I'll be seeing you in just a week. Study, but don't overwork yourself. I know you've probably already taken some of your N.E. , but I wish you luck on them and all the ones to come as well.

Sleep and eat, okay?

Love,

Ron

18 June

Dear Ron,

Thank goodness that you're safe and that I'll see you soon. Our year is almost over and I only have three exams left, and soon, very soon, you will hold me in your arms and I will give you a kiss.

Love,

Hermione


	34. Chapter 34

20 June

'Mione,

I will see you tomorrow; enjoy your last night in the castle of our childhood adventures. I love you. Our, 'only a year' as you call it is up.

Love,

Ron


End file.
